Espada may cry
by tokokizora
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki is a half demon devil hunter and devil arms colletor. he has resently opened a shop for the jobs
1. Picking up the girl

It was mid day and a orange haired young man was sitting at his desk with his feet on the top

It was mid day and a orange haired young man was sitting at his desk with his feet on the top. The phone his desk suddenly "espada's may cry" he said as he picked up the phone. "hello is this Kurosaki Ichigo" A girls voice said over the phone

" yeah this is him "

"My name is Inoue Orihime and my mother just died"

"was her first name Sukihime" Ichigo asked because he had mentioned a women with the last name Inoue before to him.

"yes and your father signed a contract with my mother"

"what did the dumbass sign"

"well according to my mother you're my guardian"

"huh" he was confused at what in what Orihime meant by guardian

"you're suppose to watch over me"

"so what I have to do this until you're eighteen" he asked as he picked up his glass that was filled with strawberry milkshake

"no for the rest my life"

he dropped his milkshake and the glass shattered " for the rest of your life" he sighed and shook his head "I'll come get you just tell me where I'm going "

"my mom said in her will that I should tell you to look in the right inner pocket of your dad's coat"

"ok I'll see ASAP" Ichigo replied before he hung up the phone "great he signed me up to baby-sit" he said after taking out a photo of a young short orange-brown haired little girl with an address at the bottom. Ichigo put on his black coat and picked up his guns yin and yang. He them put them away as he left his office and got on his motorcycle. " let see neomynde lane" he said as he read the address and drove off

"I guess this is it " Ichigo said as he stopped infront of the door to a large mansion and walked to the door. He knock on the door and wait "a least it's only one" his train of thought was broken when a beautiful women with long orange-brown hair opened the door "excuse me I'm here for Orihime" he said so the women wouldn't notice he had been staring at her rather large 'endowments' for a little while. She smiled "you must be Ichigo let me get my stuff" she said before she left to go get some of her things; "so the old man didn't completely screw me over this time" he though with a smirk on his face.

"I'm ready" Orihime stepping out with a large suitcase an closed the door behind her; "hop on " he replied as the both walked over to his motorcycle and Ichigo push a button causing a hook to appear. It was high enough that he put the handle of the luggage on and hopped on " aren't you gonna get on " Ichigo ask looking at the girl as he revved the engine "yes" she replied semi startled and got on behind Ichigo. "you might need this " he handed here a black helmet with a strawberry the had two swords through it; she put it on and wrapped her arms around his as they drove back to Ichigo's house.


	2. Test one and a Striped hat

**Toko:Ichigo would you do the honors**

**Ichigo:Ok, Tokokizora doesn't own Bleach**

* * *

"this is your new home " Ichigo said as he opened the door to his headquarters(I'm not sure if I should call it that but I wil

"this is your new home " Ichigo said as he opened the door to his headquarters(I'm not sure if I should call it that but I will until I can find a better word for it);he threw his coat (he's wearing his bankai outfit ) on the coat rack beside the door and put Orihime's suitcase on the couch "so what do you think". "It's…….nice" Orihime replied timidly as she stood in the door way; "then step inside " Ichigo said when he noticed she was still standing in the doorway. She walking inside an sat on the couch infront of the TV beside her belongings " you ok" Ichigo asked after five minutes of complete silence because it began to bother him that she hadn't said anything; "yes " she lied.

"you're a bad liar you know that"

"what are you talking about"

"I know you're lie"

"No I'm not" she yelled as she stood up trying to get him of her case which was something new for her because she he\ad never yelled at anyone before

" yes you are so since I know you're not going to tell me what wrong off the bat can you tell me a little about yourself "

"Only if you do the same after I do" she calmed herself down

"deal" Ichigo sat down beside her

"ok well I'm eighteen with a second degree black belt ;I can cook, sing, and play the piano. You're turn"

"Let's see you all ready know my name is Ichigo. I'm you're age and a demon hunter"

"really" Orihime said cutting him off before he could continue

"yeah"

"teach me"

"teach you what"

"about fighting demons"

" why"

"because I want to help you"

"first I can't teach you how to fight cause all my stuff can only be use by demons" Ichigo explained as he pointed to his guns that were on the desk beside the phone

"so you're like me aren't you?" Orihime ask leaning closer to Ichigo

"What are you talking about"

"you're a half demon like me"

"you're a Half demon" Ichigo said in disbelief "I guess the only excuse I have left is that I can only teach you if there are lesser demons to practice on" as he said this several humanoid dragon demons with shields on one arm burst through the window "you've got to be fucking kidding me" Ichigo though when he saw them as he stood. "I guess it time for class" He said to Orihime who was already in a fighting stance "test one avoid the demons and get my guns while I go for my sword". She nodded and jumped and dodge the attack of one of the demons; then she jumped off the head of one and landed on the desk. Ichigo flipped over a demon and grab the shield and through it killing two demons clearing the way for him to reach his sword. He jumped and grabbed it; it was a all black Daito with a black blade and a red an black handle with a chain at the end(it looks like tensa zangetsu) "ready for test to Hime(1)"

"yes" Orihime said as she pick up the two pistols

"test two kill the rest of the demons"

Orihime started firing at the demon slowly wildling them down half as Ichigo slashed away the rest. "so how did I do" she asked as she got off the desk ; "you passed " Ichigo looked around and all the demons were dead; the phone started to ring. "Espada may cry" Ichigo said he put the phone on speaker

"they never cry" a man said on the phone said

"password accept" Ichigo smirked  
"My name is Byakuya Kuchiki and I need your help"

"with what"

"My sister Rukia has been capture by demon that who said she was for some one named lord Aizen at the castle of las noches"

"We're on it" Orihime said before Ichigo could say anything and hung up the phone "What" Ichigo looked at her with a look that said what-the-hell. "What do you me we're on it" He asked her; "well It would be irresponsible of you to leave me he by myself " she answer " so can I please come with you on this mission" she gave him her cutest look. Ichigo slightly blushed sighed "fine but change out of that dress into something better for fighting" she left and came back in a black and pink leather corset and with matching leather pants and high heels. "god damn she's hot" Ichigo thought "get on me motor cycle we're going to get some supplies before we go to Las Noches"

"we're here" Ichigo said as that came up to a shop name Soul candy where a man with a green a white striped hat stood at the font. "so what brings you here Ichigo" he said. "I need some information on Las Noches and some weapons Urahara" Ichigo said after parking aand walking up to the man ; "Is that all the strawberry want today"(I had to have someone call him that and who better than Urahara ) the Man mockingly said the man to Ichigo as Orihime giggled when he said strawberry. Ichigo glared at the man who just turned and opened the door "well then come in" Urahara said as he walked in; the two followed him down an empty hall to a door. "so what exactly are you looking for" the man opened the door to reveal a room filled with swords, guns, and other various weapons. "A sword and gun for her" Ichigo pointed to Orihime who was beside him.

"Let me see" Urahara looked Orihime up and down "I think I've got the perfect set for her" he walk over to a white ""the Shun Shun Rikka set"; Orihime looked confused as he brought it over to her and on open it. Inside there was a red and black Katana that had a piece of brown cloth and to golden pistols one had a daisy symbol on the side in black while the other had a rose "This is Santen Kesshun and Sōten Kesshun" the man handed here the pistols "An this is Koten Zanshun" after receiving he weapons Orihime put them away. "what's with the names Urahara-sama" She asked as Ichigo leaned against the wall

"well each weapon is special and has a name and set"

"oh in that case what Ichigo's"

"well Strawberry has the getsuga tensho set" Ichigo glared at him again "with his blade tensa zangetsu and his pistols Ogihci the with one and old man Zangetsu"

"can we get to the other thing I asked you for" Ichigo said trying to hurry the situation  
"ok I'll get to that so you and your girlfriend can get going"

"she's not my girlfriend you clog wearing freak" Ichigo's face turned red and he yelled at Urahara while Orihime blushed

"If you say so" the man rolled his eyes "well then back to point, Los Noches is a castle on the island of Heuco Mondo which is supposedly inhabited by the hollow demon class"

"what's that?" Ichigo and Orihime asked in unison

"They are a relatively rare demon class they are divided into two main groups minor hollow and Arrancar. Arrancar is also divided into vasto lorde and their fractions"

"anything else we need to know"

"you may need help so take a Soul signal flare" Urahara pulled out two stone badges the were shaped like skulls and handed them to Orihime because he knew Ichigo would refuse to take it. She put them in her back pockets and thanked him as her and Ichigo left the building "See you and your girlfriend later Strawberry" Urahara chirped behind them and Ichigo slamed the door behind him nearly taking the door off it hinges.

**

* * *

**

Urahara:He nearly broke my door

Toko: so  
Urahara:I'll return favor

Toko:Let me guess you're going to make him nearly die  
Urahara: No I'm going to call Yochiru and tell here where he is

Toko:So you're going to kill him  
Urahara: I guess but it will take a long time for Kenpachi to find him with Yochiru guiding him  
Toko:isn't that a bit much?


End file.
